Straight Up
by lock-n-key
Summary: Gillian and Cal make a bet at a karaoke bar after their interview with a suspect gets cut short.  Semi song-fic.


Gillian and Cal were sitting at the bar area of a local karaoke dive letting off work pressure over a few drinks. They'd come by to observe and question a suspect from one of their cases they'd been hired out for earlier in the week; a regular known for showing up on Friday nights. Like clockwork the guy had made an appearance, but after encountering the both of them and Cal's usual song and dance routine, he'd soon left in an angry huff.

"The guy's definitely hiding something," Cal stated the obvious.

"But since you ran him off I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Gillian replied.

"The truth will come out in time," returned Cal, coolly.

They decided to stay a while, taking in the atmosphere and sharing a good laugh between them on account of some of the less than stellar performers that had graced the stage so far.

He watched Gillian take a sip of her drink, and found himself giving her a once over. He couldn't think of a time when she didn't look stunningly gorgeous, and tonight was no exception. Her short, black cocktail glass hugged her figure in all the right places and her signature high heels added the finishing touch. Cal observed he wasn't the only one taking notice of her fine figure. He'd caught another guy stealing numerous glances her way since they'd arrived, all the while having seemingly gone unnoticed by Gillian herself.

"Check out that plonker over there," Cal pointed over to him. "He absolutely has the hots for you."

Gillian let out a laugh. "Really, Cal? Are you sure you're not just seeing want you want to see?"

"I swear on my mother's grave," Cal tried to persuade her. "Look, how about you and I make a little bet." The proposition came with an added eyebrow wiggle.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to end well for me?" came Gillian's response.

"What, you don't trust me?" Cal feigned innocence.

"That depends. What are your stakes?" Gillian played along.

"If he comes over here and tries and woo you over, I win. And for losing the bet you'll have to go up there and sing me a song."

Gillian could almost see the excitement on his face. "And if he doesn't?" She tried to appear confident.

"I'll let you call the shots on every case we take this month."

"Hmm.. That is a tempting offer." She thought it over and then replied, "OK, you're on." The two of them playfully shook hands on it.

* * *

><p>Gillian let herself relax. Another hour had passed and they were about ready to leave. Still no sign of the guy in question drawing any nearer, but just as Cal was about to get the tab she felt a tap on her shoulder.<p>

"Excuse me for being forward, but would you mind if I bought you one last drink?" the guy asked. Gillian looked over at Cal, who had a huge grin spread across his face. _Dammit, Cal_.

"The two of us were just about to get going," Cal stepped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry- are you two..?"

"Yeah, my apologies mate." He snaked a hand around Gillian's waist and pulled her in close. "But hey, no harm done. I'll give you points for having good taste." Gillian acted along, giving him a quick peck on the cheek as a reward for the compliment.

"Oh, that's too bad..." the guy looked Gillian over one last time.

"What do you mean? It's abso-bloody-lutely wonderful for me," Cal kept on. The guy was obviously put off and realizing his attempts were leading nowhere, went on his way. Gillian tried hard to suppress a laugh.

"Looks like my victory tonight, darlin'," he raised his glass and toasted himself with a swig. "Off you go then." He waved a hand to shoo her away.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Cal! You can't be serious!" Gillian gave an exasperated sigh.

"Never been more serious in my life, love. Go on then, Foster, break a leg."

"If this _ever _gets back to anyone at the office, you are so dead Cal Lightman." She glared at him before downing the rest of her drink and sliding off of the stool towards the stage.

He watched her have a few words with one of the staff members apparently in charge of karaoke selection requests. Then she stood there and waited until the last notes of the previous number rang out, and before it was her turn to go on. When the singer there had completely exited the stage, she hesitantly walked up and took the microphone in one hand.

Cal looked on anxiously, licking his lips in anticipation. The opening beats of "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul started to play and Gillian shot one more glare his way before taking a long, drawn out breath and bringing the microphone to her lips.

_Lost in a dream,  
>I don't know which way to go.<br>If you are all that you seem,  
>then baby I'm moving way too slow.<em>

Other onlookers gave her a cheer of encouragement and she was hit with a small confidence boost. _I can do this._she told herself, although she wasn't sure if it was totally her or the alcohol talking. She let her hips sway with the beat and the words started to flow naturally from her lips.

Cal watched on, thoughts of how sexy she looked running through his mind. She wasn't half bad of a singer either, he noted. Despite their many years of friendship, there were still so many things they didn't know about one another and he thoroughly enjoyed these moments where he was privileged enough to catch a rare glimpse of her true self.

_I've been a fool before.  
>Wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slammin' door.<br>How about some information—please._

With the last line she cast a glance at Cal and extended her arm towards him, pointing at him with her index finger and thumb sticking out and giving him a slight smirk.

_Straight up now tell me.  
>Do you really want to love me forever? oh oh oh<br>Or am I caught in a hit and run?  
>Straight up now tell me.<br>Is it gonna be you and me together? oh oh oh  
>Or are you just having fun?<em>

_Bloody hell, _were the first words that came to Cal's mind and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Gillian let herself get caught up in the moment, even going out of her way to play a little with the crowd. There was no denying her voice grew more sultry with each word that escaped her lips.

_Time's standing still,  
>waiting for some small clue.<br>I keep getting chills  
>when I think your love is true.<em>

_I've been a fool before._  
><em>Wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slammin' door.<em>  
><em>How about some information—please.<em>

_Straight up now tell me._  
><em>Do you really want to love me forever? oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Or am I caught in a hit and run?<em>  
><em>Straight up now tell me.<em>  
><em>Is it gonna be you and me together? oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Or are you just having fun?<em>

Cal could no longer push down the feelings that were stirring within him, and he fought for control, trying to keep up the mask that hid his emotions. The more he watched, the more difficult it became.

_You are so hard to read.  
>You play hide and seek with your true intentions.<br>If you're only playing games  
>I'll just have to say— bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye<em>

Gillian continued to move with the music while waving her hands. Cal could feel the mask slipping and he was visibly bothered. _Over what? The fact that you can't have her, or that you're too afraid to?_

_Do- do you love me?  
>Do- do you love me?<br>Do- do you love me?  
>Do- do you love me?<em>

_I've been a fool before._  
><em>Wouldn't like to get my love caught in the slammin' door<em>.  
><em>Are you more than hot for me<em>  
><em>or am I a page in your history-book<em>?  
><em>I don't mean to make demands<em>  
><em>but the word and the deed go hand in hand<em>.  
><em>How about some information—please.<em>

_Straight up now tell me._  
><em>Straight up now tell me<em>.  
><em>Straight up now tell me.<em>  
><em>Straight up now tell me.<em>

That was it, Cal couldn't take it anymore. He got up and set a brisk pace towards the bar's exit and disappeared out the door. Gillian became aware of his absense and her eyes flashed surprise, but she quickly regained her composure enough to finish off the song.

_Straight up now tell me.  
>Do you really want to love me forever? oh oh oh<br>Or am I caught in a hit and run?  
>Straight up now tell me.<br>Is it gonna be you and me together? oh oh oh  
>Or are you just having fun?<em>

People were applauding her, but her thoughts were all on him and his behavior, drowning out everything else. She hastily returned the microphone to its stand and stepped down. The staff member she had spoken with previously gave her a thumbs up and she returned his gesture with a slight nod before exiting the club to follow Cal.

She found him squatting on the ground against the building's wall, cooling off. He looked up as he became aware of her sudden presence. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself," he said, wearing an almost disgusted look on his face.

_What's that supposed to mean_, Gillian thought. "It doesn't look like you enjoyed the performance," she frowned back. "What's wrong? Didn't get the reaction you wanted?"

Cal rose to her level. "Oh, you were bloody brilliant, Gillian."

"Then what's your problem, Cal?" she challenged.

He moved his face closer to hers and whispered in her ear, "This is a dangerous game you're playing, darling."

His hot breath on her skin and his words sent chills up her spine but she kept her ground. "And what if I told you it wasn't a game for me?" came her breathy reply.

Their eyes searched each others for a moment and finally Cal broke from her, turning to walk away.

"Goodnight, Foster," he called back with a wave. "You should go home before I do something we both regret." And with those final words he left her standing there.

Gillian shook her head at his retreating figure. She held out her hand to call a taxi and a few seconds later one pulled up to the curb beside her. The driver got out to open the door for her, and she climbed into the backseat.

"Where to, miss?" the driver asked. She gave him her address and leaned back.

Gillian focused her attention on the night lights whizzing past out of the cab window. The dull hum of the engine filled the background, and a smile played on her lips as she slowly closed her eyes. _You were wrong, Cal. Tonight the victory was all mine._


End file.
